Bite Me
Bite Me é o 18º episódio da quarta temporada e o 84º episódio geral de Charmed . Resumo Cole tenta unir todas as facções do mal antes de sua coroação (oficial) como a Fonte. Os vampiros exilados pedem amnistia, mas são rejeitados. Em um ataque de pique, eles decidem fazer uma corrida para o trono da Fonte. Eles transformam Paige em um vampiro e dizem que ela se alimentasse de suas irmãs, para que eles tenham o Poder de Três do seu lado. Cole descobre, e ordena o extermínio de vampiros, o que poderia matar Paige. Elenco Elenco Principal * Alyssa Milano como Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan como Paige Matthews * Holly Marie Combs como Piper Halliwell * Brian Krause como Leo Wyatt * Julian McMahon como Cole Turner Estrelas Convidadas * Samuel Ball como Rowan * Elizabeth Gracen como Rainha Vampira * Deborah Kellner como Julie * Jay Acovone como Keats * Shishir Kurup como Médico Co-Estrelas * Michael DeVorzon como Vampiro * Michael Bailey Smith como Grimlock * Betty K. Bynum como Harpia Não Creditado * Ator desconhecido como Merge Ender Demon Notas Mágicas O Livro das Sombras Vampiros thumb|A entrada dos [[Vampiro|Vampiros.|186x186px]] :Demônios imortais da noite, os vampiros são :repelido pela luz solar direta, crucifixos, alho :e água benta. Vampiros são imunes a :Poderes das bruxas, mas a maioria pode ser destruída :com uma estaca de madeira conduzida através da :peito. O poder de três, no entanto, é necessário :vencer uma Vampire Queen, um ato que :Destrua todo o seu vampiro também. :Dotado da capacidade de se transformar em :Morcegos, os vampiros também têm o poder de mudar :suas vítimas em vampiros em vez de matar :eles, mas essa transformação não está completa :até que o novo vampiro alimente o Sangue Humano. Edições não vistas :*Há uma entrada não vista em Hapias contendo um feitiço de derrota. :*Enquanto procurava os seres que atacaram Paige , Piper menciona entradas em Manticore, Phoenix e Chupacabra . Feitiços Para vencer um Harpia :Garras de dor, temos que cortar, :Demon, você se foi para sempre. Poderes * Raios Laser: Usados pela Harpia para atacar as Encantadas. * Super Força: Usada pela Harpia para enviar Phoebe voando com um único soco. Usado por Paige (como uma Vampira) para jogar Piper e chutar Phoebe. Rowan usou-o para jogar Leo através da caverna dos Vampiros. * Esfumaçar: Tipo de teletransporte usado por uma Fúria e uma Harpia na reunião. * Cintilar: Tipo de teletransporte usado por um Grimlock, vários outros demônios na reunião, Julie e Keats. * Desvanecer: Tipo de teletransporte usado por vários demônios na reunião. * Piscar: ' Tipo de teletransporte utilizado por um feiticeiro na reunião. * 'Aportação: Usada por Cole para limpar a sala de estar. * Conjuração: Usada por Cole para conjurar uma mesa, preparada para dois e com comida. * Aderência: ' Usada por vampiros na forma de morcegos para se agarrar a sua caverna e por Paige para se apegar no teto de seu quarto. * 'Orbitar: Tipo de teletransporte usado por Leo e Paige. * Telecinese: 'Usada por Julie para fechar as cortinas da cobertura. Cole usou-o para jogar Paige. * 'Termocinese: Usada por Cole para fazer com que a mão da Harpia se aqueça rapidamente e se vaporize. * Cura: Usada por Leo para curar as marcas de arranhões da Harpia no ombro de Phoebe. * Voo: 'Usado pelos vampiros (em forma de morcego) para voar enquanto atacava Paige, Phoebe e Piper e por Paige para voar para fora da Mansão, para as irmãs no cemitério e para os outros Vampiros. * 'Concessão de Poder: Usada pelos vampiros para conceder poderes Vampiricos a Paige. * Metamorfose: Usada pelos Vampiros e Paige (como uma Vampira) para se transformar em forma de morcego e forma humana. * Flamejar: Tipo de Teletransporte usado por Cole. * Bolas de Fogo: Usadas por Cole para matar um Vampiro e a Rainha Vampira. Ele também considerou matar Paige com uma bola de fogo nas mãos, mas não porque Piper, Phoebe e Leo estavam vindo. * Bolas de Energia: Usadas por Keats para atacar Cole. * Pirocinese: Usada por Cole para incendiar Keats. Ele provavelmente também usou isso para matar alguns vampiros em forma de morcego. A rainha Vampira usou para acender tochas. * Sentidos Aprimorados: Usados por Paige (como uma vampira) para farejar suas irmãs, e por Rowan para ouvir Cole de fora de seu escritório. * Esmagamento: Usado por Cole para esmagar a bola de energia de Keat e sua própria bola de fogo e por Rowan para ouvir Cole de fora de seu escritório. Notas e Curiosidades thumb|right|277x277px :*Embora apenas breve, o flerte de Paige com Rowan agora a acrescenta a uma longa série de bruxas Warren que se envolvem, inadvertidamente ou de outra forma, com um ser maligno. :*Esta é a 18ª e última aparição de Michael Bailey Smith em Charmed como Grimlock . Ele já retratou o Grimlock Janor, Shax , Belthazor e a Fonte do Todo o Mal em vários episódios. :*Este é o segundo episódio em que Paige é o mal. :*Embora nunca tivéssemos treinado de Piper nas artes físicas como Phoebe ou Prue, Piper exibe algumas habilidades iniciantes durante a luta com a Harpy . Este incidente também aconteceu na temporada passada em " Blinded by the Whitelighter ", onde luta contra múltiplas bolas de energia e " The Honeymoon's Over ", onde ela luta com um mortal possuído. :*Este episódio marca o ressurgimento das piores suspeitas de Cole por oposição a Paige. :*Este episódio marcou 3,6 milhões de espectadores. :*Esta é a primeira rainha de vampiros a apresentar Charmed. Na temporada 7, outra Vampire Queen faz um cameo e na temporada 9 há outra Vampire Queen, Lorna . :*Piper menciona a entrada de livros em manticores . Estes demônios aparecerão duas temporadas mais tarde em " Little Monsters ". :*Este episódio marca a aparição final do ator Michael Bailey Smith . Referências Culturais * O título é uma referência à expressão "morda-me", comumente usado como uma declaração de aborrecimento ou desafio. *Este episódio contém muitas referências a Buffy the Vampire Slayer . **Leo diz: "É verdade, os vampiros foram condenados ao ostracismo do Submundo durante séculos. Até onde eu sei são uma parte de uma rede completamente diferente agora". Esta é uma referência à série de TV Buffy the Vampire Slayer saltando redes do WB para o UPN. **A habilidade de luta inata exibida por Paige e Rowan é semelhante ao estilo usado pelos vampiros no Buffyverse. **Um breve trecho de música tocada durante as cenas de vampiros também foi usado algumas vezes em Buffy e fortemente no jogo Buffy , Chaos Bleeds . **Os cabelos de Brian Krause neste episódio estão com um toque de moda, semelhante ao modo como Anjo o usa em todo Buffy the Vampire Slayer e Angel . (Ver foto). Erros de Gravação :*A Fúria que aparece na reunião está faltando suas garras. Galeria 4x14-07x.jpg 4x18-01.jpg 4x18-03.jpg 4x18-04.jpg 4x18-05.jpg 4x18-06.jpg 4x18-07.jpg 4x18-08.jpg Títulos Internacionais :*'Francês:' Le baiser du vampire (The Kiss of the Vampire) :*'Checa:' Kousni mě (Morda-me) :*'Eslovaco:' Na koho si brúsiš zuby? (Para quem você grind seus dentes?) :*'Russo:' Зачарованный вампир vampir (Charmed Vampire / Vampired One) :*'Sérvio:' Gricni me :*'Espanhol (Espanha e América Latina):' Muérdeme (Bite Me) :*'Italiano:' Mordimi (Bite Me) :*'Alemão:' Beiß mich (Bite Me) :*'Húngaro: ' Meg ne harapj (Bite Me Not) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada